Janice White and the Seven Mobians
Cast * Snow White - Janice (The Muppets) * Prince Florian - Zoot (The Muppets) * Queen Grimhilde - Stretch (Toy Story 3) * The Witch - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Doc - Sonic the Hedgehog * Grumpy - Rouge the Bat (Sonic) * Happy - Amy Rose (Sonic) * Sleepy - Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Bashful - Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Sneezy - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * Dopey - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) * The Magic Mirror - Phantom Father (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Humbert the Huntsman - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Forest Animals - Mordecai, Rigby (Regular Show), Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle), Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Timmy Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Teresa, Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Bambi, Thumper (Bambi), Bing Bong (Inside Out), Reggie (Free Birds), Classified (The Penguins Of Madagascar), and Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Parts # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 2 Stretch and Phantom Father # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 3 Janice Meets Zoot ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 4 Stretch's Dark Demand # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 5 In The Woods/Janice Runs Away # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 6 Janice's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 7 Janice Discovers A Cottage # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 9 Meet the Mobians ("Heigh-Ho") # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 10 Janice Explores Upstairs # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 13 The Mobians Discover Janice # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 14 Janice Meets the Mobians # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 15 Supper Not Ready # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Mobians' Washing Song)" # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 17 Deceived/Stretch Disguised Herself # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 18 "The Silly Song" # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 20 Bedtime in the Mobians' Cottage # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 21 Muriel's Evil Plan # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 22 The Mobians Leave For Work # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 23 Janice meets Muriel # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 24 A Race Against Time # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 25 Janice's Death and Funeral # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Janice White and the Seven Mobians Part 27 End Credits Gallery Janice.png|Janice as Snow White Zootplayingdown.png|Zoot as Prince Florian Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch as Queen Grimhilde Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel as the Witch Sonic sonic the hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Doc Rouge 17.png|Rouge the Bat as Grumpy Amy Rose Lost World.png|Amy Rose as Happy Silver sonic the hedgehog.png|Silver the Hedgehog as Sleepy Blaze sonic the hedgehog.png|Blaze the Cat as Bashful Dr eggman sonic the hedgehog.png|Dr. Eggman as Sneezy Sonic Boom Tails 2.png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Dopey Phantom Father.jpg|Phantom Father as the Magic Mirror 04e7f46e97.480.avi 001519320.jpg|Philoctetes as Humbert the Huntsman Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby character.png|Rigby Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond Patou.jpg|Patou Peepers-rock-a-doodle-59.6.jpg|Peepers Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Timmy Brisby (Young).jpg|Timmy Brisby Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Young Martin Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Bambi Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper Bing bong inside out.png|Bing Bong Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie Classified penguins.png|Classified Sharptooth.png|and Sharptooth as the Forest Animals Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof